


Scattered Scales and Dragon's Tails

by Optimistic_Nihilist



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Codependency, Dubious Morality, Fix-It of Sorts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Human Humanoid Society, POV Nonhuman, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimistic_Nihilist/pseuds/Optimistic_Nihilist
Summary: The answer to an often asked question; what if one of them stayed?But with a twist: what if, instead of leaving to explore the new world, one of them continued to stay?





	Scattered Scales and Dragon's Tails

Three new supreme beings or… NPCs?

1: Drider named Mother Mayhem. Not one for physical attacks, likes spying using her control of her specially bred spiders, her arsenal of magical traps, and mentally fucking over people. Very protective of her family (other NPCs) mental health; their physical health is their own problem and they don't need her help to kick ass, it's when shit goes tits up  _ mentally _ she's there as a support. Essentially the group therapist, tailor, clothes maker, and recorder of events. Makes tapestries depicting the great fights and amazing things the guild has been through. Watches over the Library level of Nazareth. Very motherly naturally but  _ also _ has a mom kink (thanks peropero, you  _ ass _ .) and a bondage kink. Illusionary mage with the Jorogumo (spider lady) max, lvl 80.

  * Her array of spider-ladies-in-waiting, all very Samurai's-Wife in temperament.

  1. Wendigo named Wen Drigo, made during a Halloween Event where beasts in masks were attacking, very Chad-Ichigo in temperament, similar to Sebas. In fact, fuck it, make them brothers. Add some hella backstory in there. Very neat and tidy, takes joy and pride in the little things (like folding, laundry, fieldwork in the farms,,,) and is always there, as a sparring partner or as a friend. Aromantic and Asexual; sex is other peoples' problem, and he's immortal so romance is not really that big of a deal. Massive HP and Defence, Knight class. His body is his shield, just like Sebas's body is Sebas's sword.
  2. Fae/light elf (like Aura and Mare are dark elves) made during the Halloween event- spooky half-mask druid who summons Pumplings and sinister squashes and oversees the Farm Level. Her name is Ouro, like ouroboros) 

Siren Supreme Being, Aquarius job title (Zodiac themed game event, neat) Called Nejibana because bleach jokes. Literal master control over water; got her species type (Mermaid -> Siren -> Nix) from the beta, transferred over when the ocean zone was removed.

In-game, the mermaid/siren lower body acted more like a snake tail than a fishtail, which was great because the ocean world got deleted, too much work for too few included. Her room in-guild is deep under the water, an entire floor-equivalent dedicated to an oceanic world that no longer existed. Pirate themed, of course. And a little Lovecraftian; she  _ loves _ deep-ocean horror, it's lovely. For added irony, she has a few islands (hiding a few treasure caves of course) one with hot-springs; her room is on the sixth floor on the ceiling, only accessible by flight, (sirens being mermaids+vultures) and having a water themed room on the same floor as the lava-ridden hellscape amuses her.

(It doesn't help that Demiurge clicks all her buttons, aesthetics-wise. Ulbert, Ulbert  _ why _ )

Illusionist Sorcerer, using her voice as a medium + Water-aligned Healer gave her the fun of having a bunch of shapeshifter choices. Nix mixed a bunch of stuff she loved (flight, human form for disguise,  _ dragon attack form holy shit _ ) and so, modeled after the ancient Leviathan she slithers and scales (haah pun) up the top of the charts!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Annatar sighed, only bitter resignation covering the wave of hopeless despair that threatened to spend her mental fortitude. She stared at the white marble castle walls, wishing beyond anything that she could reach out and run her palms over their rough stone surface. The faint rainbow sheen in the light only compounded her want, and she wondered. Would the walls she built herself, a monolith in tribute to a dead world she buried her soul into, feel rough to the touch? Smooth, like pebbles washed by the tide? 

She kicked off of the wall, diving deeper into her little ocean, a water-themed personal room that was almost a floor onto itself. Would the water feel smooth against her scales? Would the fish that she caught with her own two hands, the only recorded master of the fishing Hobby, feel smooth or slimy beneath her palms? 

_ If only this world was real _ . She caught herself thinking. 

_ Pero and Herohero and Ulbert wouldn't have, couldn't have left if only it was real.  _ The words were thought in a dark whisper, a dark side to her regular internal monologue.  _ The Ocean, the underside to Helheim I painted and sculpted with my own two hands wouldn't have been deleted if this was real _ . 

The bright and colorful coral patterns, the almost unheard of Hobby, even her Race were all remnants of a realm she had worked so hard on. Money problems and lack of interest caused her little project to be shut down, leaving her and almost a hundred others jobless in an unforgiving world.

Adopting a fired baby Dev probably wasn't what the few members of Ainz Ooal Goan in the beginning had in mind, but she quickly made a name for herself as the only Healer in the group. Becoming friends was never even a thought in her deepest dreams, but somehow she managed to dig herself into their hearts. Somehow Perochimo became PeroPero, somehow Touchme became Froggy, somehow Momonga became Momo, Luci*Fer became Lulu, and then Luna. Somehow she managed to stake a claim as one of the many Final Bosses of the game, as Nejibana, one of the forty-one members of Ainz Ooal Gown. 

Ainz Ooal Gown, who conquered Nazareth on their first try. Ainz Ooal Gown, who beat the twelve waves of Zodiac and Greek themed enemies, culminating in defeating Aquarius and Libra, the two final bosses of her own design. Ainz Ooal Gown, who decimated the Hallow's Eve event _while drunk_ **and** _in character_, unlocking another Heteromorphic race for the entire guild to enjoy. Ainz Ooal Gown, who with only a month's worth in study managed to design, improve, and create NPCs of every Heteromorphic race there was, raised them to the higher levels _in a week_, and managed to give them _three World-tier Items._

Ainz Ooal Gown was her inspiration, love, pride, source of joy and everything she loved about people. Its people were weird and quirky and  _ lovely, accepting, amazing _ . Luna taught her how to fuck with other people effectively, Froggy taught her honor, Ulbert taught her of lies, Hero taught her how to socialize and Momo taught her how to roleplay. It was everything she enjoyed in life.

_ And tomorrow it's all going to be gone. _

She moved forwards, swimming towards the underwater cave she knew was there. Light danced along her form, little light-fishes and sparkling iridescent scales tinkling like bells against her avatar as she breached the stale air of the underwater cave.

When she was first given a room, she went out of her way to make it as comfortable as she could. Fluffy  _ everything _ , and any flat surface was covered in either blankets, pillows, or some other kind of comfort object. It slowly evolved out, expanding her room until it was almost a floor in and of itself and covered in pirate and Lovecraftian memorabilia. Tentacled creatures patrolled what her guild called a side quest or miniboss floor, aided by carnivorous and immortal undead or dark-tainted fish. Lovely looking, was Peropero's input, but absolutely fucking  _ terrifying  _ to encounter.

It was in her fluffy room she designed her first NPC; Mother Mayhem, the Tailor Drider. Because making all these fluffy things herself was a pain in the ass and Driders got a bonus for trap making and tailoring, so it was a win!

Shelves decorated the walls, white marble and iridescent as the outside's castle walls. Items, decorative or otherwise, detailing each and every trail, story, legend, or tale they took on their journey.

_ And tomorrow, it will be all gone _ .

She turned, settling her serpentine backside around to lay on the soft comfort provided. It was almost too much. Almost incomprehensible. Tomorrow every effort she made, every battle she fought, would all fade into nothing as they pulled the plug on what she felt was the greatest MMO to ever exist.

She leaned down, curling up into a sad little ball on her krait tail as she closed her eyes and calmed her mind. Medically, she shouldn't be doing this, but fuck it all who cared? Who fucking cared? She was an eighteen year old mourning the only friends she'd ever known; who gave a fuck if she died?

She never did manage to fall asleep fully, simply drifting in and out of her dreams while feeling her emotions wash over her.

___

"The fuck?"

The words were whispered with an almost sexual sillibant hiss, warping her voice until it was almost unrecognizable as her own.

_ Scales _ , was the first thing she noticed. The artistic grouping around her knees, elbows, hips and shoulders all pulls like she imagined actual scales would. 

_ Magic _ , was the next, a sort of otherworldly sense of how far she could twist reality before the cost would be too far. She could feel her second forms almost as an overlay over her current, her Siren's Wings lifting in an instinctive threat display, her webbed ears doing the same in her dragon form. 

Everything hits her at once, and she sits up in shock. Scents: something like a cucumber and flowers and salt water that she instinctively knows is her own, something soft and sweet and wet, and something that smells like  _ fur and feathers and ozone _ . The soft feel of the blankets, some fluffy some fur and some woven, and tears fall down her face without her consent.

"Mistress?" A deep voice, coming from her side snaps her out of it. Her mind is a cacophony,  _ my wish came true _ and  _ oh fuck ow _ and  _ sense overload shit _ echoing through her brain on repeat. Soft, fluffy arms cradle her against a broad, also fluffy chest, and the bone mask of her second NPC, her  _ treasured son _ , nuzzled at her quietly sobbing form.

"Mistress Nejibana-sama?" She wrapped her arms around him, smiling so wide her scaled cheeks feel sore, and nuzzled back.

"Apologies," her voice is vaguely regal. "I am simply very pleased." Something pushes her to keep up the regality; probably her Nix instincts because  _ holy fucking shit she's a dragon now _ .

"If I may ask why, Mistress?" His voice is a calm rumble now that he's assured she came to no harm, and she found herself admiring the feeling of it vibrating through his chest.

"I had believed, falsely, that today would be our last; that the marrow wind would bring me far, far away from you all." She nuzzled her secondborn creation, happy in his arms. "I am gladly mistaken; instead it seems I am now even closer." He froze, curling his clawed arms tighter around her, and she let him.  _ Taurus is completely Asexual and Aromantic _ ,  _ respecting others' interests without his own. _ Thank you Gods and fuck Peropero for her even needing to write it into his code in the first place.

"Mistress, it seems Lord Momonga wishes to summon the Floor Bosses to the sixth floor." A second shock, but not an unwelcome one.  _ She wasn't alone! _

"Thank you for informing me." Formality is surprisingly nice, and apparently being a dragon comes with an instinctual knowledge of social rules. "I will be joining you shortly; allow me to get dressed first." Modesty was a lie and a social construct, but clothes are soft and nice and colorful and fun.

He dipped his head down to nuzzle under her jawline, and she smiled as he stepped back, setting her safely on her feet. He vanished into the corner, his own Guild Ring transporting him to where he was summoned.

She summoned her dresser from her inventory with a wave of her hand, an instinctual knowledge of everything encased within on the edge of her mind. She quickly drew forth a light, kimono-like dress which complimented her own iridescent white scales with its own white color and light rainbow details, forgoing shoes; the only ones she had were built for human feet, not humanoid but taloned toes. Bras were useless; she had no breasts as a preference but could grow them at will if needed for some reason or another, and accessories could wait until  _ after _ this shit fuck had been sorted out.

Because if Taurus was alive now, so was every other NPC in Nazarak, and honestly  _ thank fuck _ Touchme had let her put a farm on one of the lower floors, otherwise starvation was going to be a very visceral possibility. Thank the gods again that she had a cook/druid down there; Halloween themed or not food was better than no food. The fact her mind had started listing humans as under the food category could be pushed off until later. It probably had something to do with both Sirens and Nix eating humans.

Logistics are  _ absolutely  _ not her forte, to say nothing of fucking  _ castle upkeep _ . More than half of Nazarak was downstairs, underground! What if something went wrong? A cave in would  _ devastate _ Nazarak! 

She teleported to the Sixth floor with a wave, already sorting information in her head. The fire-aligned more demonic and draconic species liked spicy food, as far as she remembered, with more water-natured liking saucy, savory food and wind-aligned liked light meals with almost no spices and earth-natured liked earthy foods; roots and tubers and a  _ lot _ of potatoes. Annat- no, she was  _ Nejibana _ now- had a craving for pickled or salted foods, which matched up with her mental outline nicely, being both water natured and drakonic. 

"My Lady!"

"Mistress Nejibana!"

She nodded regally, knowing her thoughts were kept off of her face. "Greetings." Jesus fuck what was a good title to address them by? "My dearest treasures." Wait fuck no _dragon instincts_ _fuck_ shit does this mean I hoard people???

The assorted blushes were adorable, and Demiurge's tail must've been moving a mile a minute. Momonga looked unimpressed, which, for a Lich, was the norm.

My brain gave me an answer to my questions; yes I hoard people, especially competent people who understand themselves which is  _ everyone here _ , yes this is sustainable if the farm can be expanded because potatoes are easy as shit to grow and tomatoes grow like fucking weeds, and  _ yes _ , your inner dragon  _ is  _ side-eyeing Demiurge with interest. Pack that problem in a box and side it; deal with it later.

"Lord Momonga." She bowed as an equal to an equal, not quite sure what to say beyond that.

"Lady Nejibana." Momonga twisted one of his many rings with nervous skeletal hands.

[ **Momonga** ]: Oh thank God.

[ **Momonga** ]: I thought I was all alone here.

The message function still worked as a spell. She was thanking the gods an immense amount today and prepared to thank them many times more.

[ **Nejibana** ]: same here.

[ **Nejibana** ]: tell me what's going on please?

Replying back mentally also worked. It seems her mental voice is the same as her actual voice, instead of the new 90s lady villain voice.

[ **Momonga** ]: We've been transported out of ___, and are now in some kind of grassland. I have no idea if there are higher level beings out there, or even beings  _ at all _ , so I sent Sebas to scout. He should be getting back soon.

The exchange took barely more than a millisecond. She took another to admire Momonga's thought process and how it complimented her own, before continuing verbally.

"I have contacted Ouro," She did, it only took half a millisecond, "And told her to begin harvesting and storing the current crop, as well as preparing for an influx of new soil. It wouldn't do for any of these lovely treasures to starve, while we scout, now would it?" 'Treasures', again, and she returned some of her focus back on the Message conversation.

[ **Nejibana** ]: food is definitely going to be a problem and thank fuck Touchme let the farm be, I got Ouro on the job. Taurus will help her expand it; the passive magic levels here are pants.

There was a conversation between everyone and Momonga going on at the moment, and her inner dragon chastised her rudeness as she kept her focus on internal problems but she couldn't be bothered; her inner dragon hated being rude but it  ** _loathed_ ** the thought of any of her 'precious treasures' dying because of something she could have done.

[ **Momonga** ]: Ideas on how to hide Nazarak from enemies?

[ **Nejibana** ]: put a shit ton of trees down around it; where do you hide a tree a forest and all. Put some basic treasures and summon a few Death Knights, ask Mother Mayhem to start spreading her children around and set up a spy network. Layer the undead summons until it's like a new enemy biome of its own and use them to capture enemies and turn them over to Demiurge as informants.

Momonga muttered something at her side, but she was busy handling the farm arrangements for the species. There were many meat-eating species calling Nazarak home and not enough meat held within and she was busy exchanging pleasantries with Mother Mayhem and politely requesting her daughter send a few medium tier Grimmsects out to fetch edible meat of some kind, as well as mentally setting up the farm now that the seeds were accounted for; spices were a must in any magical species and  _ everyone in Nazarak is magical _ . Chili, green pepper, onion, an absolute fuckton of potatoes, and sugarcane as well as mint, tomatoes... Yes, Mother Mayhem, I allow you to send your children out to bring back food for your brood. Yes, humans count as meat. Bring back the ones covered in metal shells, it'll give Taurus something to do.

Pleasantries were exchanged, loyalties reaffirmed between them and the previously-NPCs, and Nejibana went through it all on instinct, pledging to stay in return and keep Nazarak safe. It was what she was planning on doing anyways, and allowed her to personally keep her treasures alive.

  
The answer to a question I haven't seen anyone ask: the NPCs in Nazarak are all loyal, brutal people with their loyalty to the only Lord who didn't leave them. Their greatest fear  _ has got to be _ him leaving them, so what would happen if he stayed? He's got strong NPCs, who are loyal to him and his image, not just for him being powerful but because when everyone they knew and loved left he stayed. How great would Nazarak be, if one of them stayed?


End file.
